List of Episodes Throughout the Years
This is a list of MAD episodes that have aired throughout the years. '2010' #[[Avaturd / CSiCarly|'Avaturd / CSiCarly']] (MAD series premiere) #[[TransBOREmores / Star Wars: the Groan Wars|'TransBOREmores / Star Wars: the Groan Wars']]' ' #[[2012 Dalmatians / Grey's in Anime|'2012 Dalmatians / Grey's in Anime']]' ' #[[Star Blecch / uGlee|'Star Blecch / uGlee']]' ' #[[WALL·E·NATOR / Extreme Renovation: House Edition|'WALL·E·NATOR / Extreme Renovation: House Edition']]' ' #[[Pirates of the Neverland: At Wit's End / Batman Family Feud|'Pirates of the Neverland: At Wit's End / Batman Family Feud']]' ' #[[Cliffordfield / Big Time Rushmore|'Cliffordfield / Big Time Rushmore']]' ' #[[Fantastic Megan Fox / MAD vs. Wild|'Fantastic Megan Fox / MAD vs. Wild']]' ' #[[I Love You, Iron Man / Ben 10 Franklin|'I Love You, Iron Man / Ben 10 Franklin']]' ' #[[Class of the Titans / Zeke and Lex Luthor|'Class of the Titans / Zeke and Lex Luthor']]' ' #[[S'UP / Mouse M.D.|'S'UP / Mouse M.D.']]' ' #[[Da Grinchy Code / Duck|'Da Grinchy Code / Duck']] (First Christmas episode of MAD!) '2011' #[[Snott Pilgrim vs. the Wonderful World of Disney / Malcolm in the Middle Earth|'Snott Pilgrim vs. the Wonderful World of Disney / Malcolm in the Middle Earth']]' ' #[[Pokémon Park / WWER|'Pokémon Park / WWER']]' ' #[[So You Think You Can Train Your Dragon How to Dance / Yo Gagga Gagga!|'So You Think You Can Train Your Dragon How to Dance / Yo Gagga Gagga!']]' ' #[[The Straight A-Team / Gaming's Next Top Princess|'The Straight A-Team / Gaming's Next Top Princess']]' ' #[[The Buzz Identity / Two and a Half Man|'The Buzz Identity / Two and a Half Man']]' ' #[[Are You Karate Kidding Me? / The Fresh Prawn of Bel-Air|'Are You Karate Kidding Me? / The Fresh Prawn of Bel-Air']]' ' #[[HOPS / Naru210|'HOPS / Naru210']]' ' #[[Ko-Bee Movie / Law & Ogre|'Ko-Bee Movie / Law & Ogre']]' ' #[[Pooh Grit / Not a Fan a Montana|'Pooh Grit / Not a Fan a Montana']]' ' #[[The Social Netjerk / Smallville: Turn Off the Clark|'The Social Netjerk / Smallville: Turn Off the Clark']]' ' #[[TwiGH School Musical / Avenger Time|'TwiGH School Musical / Avenger Time']]' ' #[[ArTHOR / The Big Fang Theory|'ArTHOR / The Big Fang Theory']]' ' #[[Ribbitless / The Clawfice|'Ribbitless / The Clawfice']]' ' #[[Force Code / Flammable|'Force Code / Flammable']] (MAD Season 1 Finale!) #[[RiOa / Thomas the Unstoppable Tank Engine|'RiOa / Thomas the Unstoppable Tank Engine']]' '(MAD Season 2 Premiere) #[[Super 80's / Captain America's Got Talent|'Super 80's / Captain America's Got Talent']]' ' #[[Kung Fu Blander / Destroy Bob the Builder Destroy|'Kung Fu Blander / Destroy Bob the Builder Destroy']]' ' #[[Pirates of the Pair of Tweens / Konan the Kardashian|'Pirates of the Pair of Tweens / Konan the Kardashian']]' ' #[[Fast Hive / Minute to Flynn It|'Fast Hive / Minute to Flynn It']]' ' #[[Cowboys & Alien Force / ThunderLOLcats|'Cowboys & Alien Force / ThunderLOLcats']]' ' #[[TransBOREmores 3: Dark of the Blue Moon / The Walking Fred|'TransBOREmores 3: Dark of the Blue Moon / The Walking Fred']]' ' #[[X Games: First Class / Criminal Minecraft|'X Games: First Class / Criminal Minecraft']]' ' #[[Kitchen Nightmares Before Christmas / How I Met Your Mummy|'Kitchen Nightmares Before Christmas / How I Met Your Mummy']]' '(First Halloween episode of MAD!) #[[Dances with Wolverine: A Footloose Parody / Tater Tots & Tiaras|'Dances with Wolverine: A Footloose Parody / Tater Tots & Tiaras']]' ' #[[Demise of the Planet of the Apes / The Celebrity Ape-rentice|'Demise of the Planet of the Apes / The Celebrity Ape-rentice']]' '(Special ape episode of MAD-- or should we say "special ape-isode of MAD!") #[[Moneyball Z / Green Care Bear|'Moneyball Z / Green Care Bear']]' ' #[[Spy vs. Spy Kids / The Superhero Millionaire Matchmaker|'Spy vs. Spy Kids / The Superhero Millionaire Matchmaker']]' ' #[[Captain American't / My Supernatural Sweet 16|'Captain American't / My Supernatural Sweet 16']]' ' #[[FROST / Undercover Claus|'FROST / Undercover Claus']] (Second Christmas episode of MAD!) '2012' #[[Twilight: Staking Dawn / Cookie Blue|'Twilight: Staking Dawn / Cookie Blue']]' ' #[[WWe Bought a ZOO / 2 Broke Powerpuff Girls|'WWe Bought a ZOO / 2 Broke Powerpuff Girls']]' ' #[[Dolphineas and Ferb Tale / VICTORious|'Dolphineas and Ferb Tale / VICTORious']]' ' #[[My Little War Horse / The Tonight Show with Jay Lion-O|'My Little War Horse / The Tonight Show with Jay Lion-O']]' ' #[[Al Pacino and the Chipmunks / That's What Super Friends Are For|'Al Pacino and the Chipmunks / That's What Super Friends Are For']]' ' #[[Real Veal / Celebrity Wife Swamp|'Real Veal / Celebrity Wife Swamp']]' ' #[[Garfield of Dreams / I Hate My Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles|'Garfield of Dreams / I Hate My Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles']]' ' #[[The Adventures of TaunTaun / Everybody Loves Rayman|'The Adventures of TaunTaun / Everybody Loves Rayman']]' ' #[[Potions 11 / Moves Like Jabba|'Potions 11 / Moves Like Jabba']]' ' #[[Addition Impossible / New Gill|'Addition Impossible / New Gill']]' ' #[[iChronicle / Hulk Smash|'iChronicle / Hulk Smash']] (MAD Season 2 Finale!) #[[The Iron Giant Lady / Raising a New Hope|'The Iron Giant Lady / Raising a New Hope']] (MAD Season 3 Premiere) #[[Yawn Carter / Franklin & Crash|'Yawn Carter / Franklin & Crash']]' ' #[[Battleship vs. Titanic / Jurassic Parks and Recreation|'Battleship vs. Titanic / Jurassic Parks and Recreation']]' ' #[[Betty White and the Huntsman / Ancient Greek MythBusters|'Betty White and the Huntsman / Ancient Greek MythBusters']]' ' #[[I Am Lorax / Modern Family Circus|'I Am Lorax / Modern Family Circus']]' ' #[[This Means War Machine / iCharlie |'This Means War Machine / iCharlie ']] #[[The Mixed Martial Artist / Aquaman vs. Wild|'The Mixed Martial Artist / Aquaman vs. Wild']]' ' #[[The Blunder Games / The Poop-seidon Adventure|'The Blunder Games / The Poop-seidon Adventure']]' ' #[[Average-ers / Legend of Dora|'Average-ers / Legend of Dora']]' '(The first episode that lured MAD into the CN Thursday Night Death Slot... Luckily, it survived.) #[[Men in Black to the Future / Pokémon of Interest|'Men in Black to the Future / Pokémon of Interest']]' ' #[[Diary of a Wimpy Kid Icarus / Adjustment Burro|'Diary of a Wimpy Kid Icarus / Adjustment Burro']]' ' #[[Taking Nemo / Once Upon a Toon|'Taking Nemo / Once Upon a Toon']]' ' #[[Outtagascar / F·I·E·N·D·S |'Outtagascar / F·I·E·N·D·S ']] #[[The Amazing Spider-Minaj / Go, Dragon Ball, Go! |'The Amazing Spider-Minaj / Go, Dragon Ball, Go! ']] #[[FrankenWinnie / ParaMorgan|'FrankenWinnie / ParaMorgan']] (Second Halloween episode of MAD!) #[[Dark Knight at the Museum / Lemming Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Video Game Deaths|'Dark Knight at the Museum / Lemming Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Video Game Deaths']] #[[Total Recall Me Baby / The Asgardigans|'Total Recall Me Baby / The Asgardigans']]' ' #'The Bourne Leg-a-Turkey / PilGrimm '(Thanksgiving episode of MAD!) #[[Here Comes the Doom / Brain Purge|'Here Comes the Doom / Brain Purge']]' ' #[[Fantastic Four Christmases / Red & White Collar|'Fantastic Four Christmases / Red & White Collar']] (Third Christmas episode of MAD, and the final Thursday episode!) '2013' #[[Hip Hop Hobbit / The Monday Project|'Hip Hop Hobbit / The Monday Project']]' '(The first episode in which MAD got back to Monday nights!) #[[The Perks of Being a Wallcrawler / Regular Shogun Warriors|'The Perks of Being a Wallcrawler / Regular Shogun Warriors']]' ' #'Twilight: Breaking Down / GOllum ON' #'Life of Rhyme / Here Comes Yogi Boo Boo' #'Reply All / Randy Savage: 9th Grade Wrestler' #'George Washington: Cherry Tree Chopper / Star Wars Earned Stripes '(MAD Season 3 Finale!) #[[Linkong / Rainbow Dash & Bernstein|'Linkong / Rainbow Dash & Bernstein']] (MAD Season 4 Premiere) #'Pokémonsters, Inc. / Bane & Kate' #[[Wreck It Gandalph / The Big Bird Theory|'Wreck It Gandalph / The Big Bird Theory']] #[[Les the Miz / The Lex Factor|'Les the Miz / The Lex Factor']] #'Papa / 1600 Finn' #[[G.I. E.I. Joe / Dog with a Captain's Log|'G.I. E.I. Joe / Dog with a Captain's Log']] #[["S" Cape from Planet Earth / The X-Mentalist|'"S" Cape from Planet Earth / The X-Mentalist']] #'POblivion / Umbrellamentary' #'Jaws the Great and Powerful / Old Spock's Off Their Spockers' #'Jacks the Giant Slayers / The Most Beautiful Voice' #'The Great Batsby / Big Time Gold Rush' #[[First White House Down / McDuck Dynasty|'First White House Down / McDuck Dynasty']] #[[After Bert / Downton Shaggy|'After Bert / Downton Shaggy']] #[[Lone Rango / Doctor Who's Line is it Anyway?|'Lone Rango / Doctor Who's Line is it Anyway?']] #[[Iron Bland 3 / Monsters Community|'Iron Bland 3 / Monsters Community']] #[[Star Blecch Into Dumbness / Stark Tank|'Star Blecch Into Dumbness / Stark Tank']] #[[The Flash & the Furious / Saved by Adele|'The Flash & the Furious / Saved by Adele']] #[[Lukewarm Bodies / Does Someone Have to GOa?|'Lukewarm Bodies / Does Someone Have to GOa?']] #'Pacific Ring / Horton Hears a Whodunnit!' #[[World War ZZZ / SHAZAM! & Cat|'World War ZZZ / SHAZAM! & Cat']] #'Doraline / Monster Mashville '(Third Halloween episode of MAD!) #'MAD's 100th Episode Special' - MAD of Steel, Sanjay and Krang, and Worst Show Ever #[[Dullverine / Under the Dumb|'Dullverine / Under the Dumb']] #[[Still Hungry Games / Agents of S.M.U.R.F.|'Still Hungry Games / Agents of S.M.U.R.F.']] #[[Alfred's Game / We Are X-Men|'Alfred's Game / We Are X-Men']] (MAD series finale!) Trivia *The first 12 episodes of MAD Season 1 premiered in 2010, and the other 14 episodes of MAD Season 1 premiered in 2011. *The first 15 episodes of MAD Season 2 premiered in 2011, and the other 11 episodes MAD Season 2 premiered in 2012. *The first 20 episodes of MAD Season 3 premiered in 2012, and the last six episodes of MAD Season 3 premiered in 2013. *All 25 episodes of MAD Season 4 premiered in 2013. *There are 103 episodes of MAD that have aired throughout the years from Monday, September 6, 2010 to Monday, December 2, 2013, and 103 episodes of MAD is enough. Enough... is enough! Category:Lists